Menjemput Purnama
by Kenzeira
Summary: Akaashi ingin mati. Tapi Kuroo justru membuatnya abadi. Dedikasi untuk KurooAka Weekend 2016.


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : BL/Slash; **KuroAka** ; OOC jangan ditanya lagi; **implisit rape**. Alternate Universe. Setting kisaran abad ke-16 atau 17.

* * *

 **MENJEMPUT PURNAMA**

 _Dedikasi untuk KurooAka Weekend [Halloween] – 28 sampai 30 Oktober_

 **Day 1 – Werewolf/Candy**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

Akaashi menyibakkan yukata yang tengah dikenakan. Dalam keremangan malam dengan bantuan nyala lampu kerosin, ia kembali memfokuskan diri menarik garis lurus dan melengkung serta coretan pendek-pendek pada sebuah kain putih panjang. Tinta masih banyak tersedia, kantuknya juga belum tiba. Alangkah lebih bijaksana apabila ia menghabiskan malam dengan melanjutkan hasil kreasi kaligrafinya—kaligrafi yang hendak dipasang di kuil saat acara obor tiba.

Ia selalu mengharapkan ketenangan arwah Ayah dan ibunya di surga sana, maka ia berusaha keras untuk menjadikan acara obor ini bermanfaat bagi ketenangan arwah-arwah leluhur penguasa agar arwah keluarganya diberkati kedamaian panjang setahun ke depan. Sejenak, Akaashi memandang sendu ke arah bulan yang pucat pasi melalui pintu geser yang sengaja dibuka. Purnama berada di puncaknya. Ia mampu merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang-belulang.

Lantas, suara lolongan serigala di kejauhan menciptakan kengerian tersendiri, membuat bulu-bulu di sekitar tengkuk meremang. Akaashi mencoba tenang, ia tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain, tidak boleh takut pada hal-hal yang belum tentu kebenarannya.

Tapi serigala itu memang ada. Selalu. Di kala bulan bulat mengintip dari balik ranting pepohonan. Memaksa masuk, mengoyak habis dirinya hingga ia terkapar tak berdaya. Berdarah-darah, terisak dalam hening meratapi nasib. Darah bergolak panas. Akaashi tergesa-gesa menggeser pintu agar tertutup sebelum monster serigala itu datang lagi seperti di malam-malam purnama sebelumnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar tatkala ia berhasil menutup pintu.

Akaashi terduduk seraya menyandarkan punggung. Napasnya memburu. Bintil-bintil keringat mulai muncul di kening, padahal malam begitu dingin. Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan alat-alat menulis kaligrafi, pergi tidur setelahnya. Namun, gebrakan pintu membuatnya nyaris terjungkal. Tinta dalam mangkuk tumpah mengotori lantai dan sebagian kecil kain putih yang sudah ditulisinya. Akaashi terhenyak.

Mimpi buruk belum juga usai. Ia sudah lelah. Rasanya ingin pulang saja menemui ibunya, ayahnya. Ia ingin pulang dan menjemput ketenangan. Tapi monster mengerikan itu selalu mengancamnya untuk tetap hidup dalam keadaan sengsara. Akaashi enggan gentar, ia segera berlari, mencoba mengambil arkuebus yang tergantung di tembok. Arkuebus yang sudah ia persiapkan dan diisi peluru perak. Peluru perak—katanya—bisa membunuh monster serigala.

Terlambat.

Lagi-lagi.

Monster tersebut memiliki kecepatan luar biasa. Dengan kasar, ia didorong ke lantai kayu. Lehernya dicekik. Akaashi berharap cekikan itu tidak hanya melenyapkan keberanian di dalam dirinya, tapi juga melenyapkan nyawanya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jikalau harus berhadapan dengan serigala mengerikan ini setiap bulan purnama datang.

Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa terasa.

Air mata tersebut membuat sang monster serigala berubah perlahan—berubah, berubah hingga bulu-bulu di seluruh tubuhnya hilang sama sekali, tergantikan menjadi sesosok lelaki berambut hitam legam dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan menusuk. Akaashi tahu, saatnya sudah tiba; kepahitannya, hilangnya hasrat untuk bertahan hidup. Ia sudah tentu direngkuh paksa, yukata terkoyak tidak tahu lagi bagaimana bentuknya—dan ia, ia akan telanjang seumpama bayi tak berdaya.

Telanjang dan hina—dan kotor. Kemudian ia menghabiskan sisa malam dengan menangis terisak, mengadu nasib pada sang maha kuasa, berdoa penuh khidmat di kuil pada pagi harinya agar ia bisa dihindarkan dari segala perlakuan mengerikan monster serigala. Kalau begini terus, lebih baik mati saja.

Ya, ya, lebih baik mati!

Maka, malam ini Akaashi melakukan perlawanan. Ia memberontak, kedua kaki menendang-nendang, tangan mencakar apa pun yang bisa ia sentuh. Ia ingin monster yang kini berubah menjadi manusia itu marah padanya, kemarahan yang besar hingga mengakibatkan bentuk penganiayaan lain yang mampu menebas habis nyawanya. Akaashi hanya perlu memancing kemarahan sang monster serigala.

"Bajingan! Dasar makhluk rendah!"

Ia meracau kasar. Likantrof tersebut lantas membalikkan tubuhnya, membenturkan mukanya pada lantai kayu. Akaashi merintih kesakitan. Jari-jemari mencakar lantai, menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan. Kemudian, dengan tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa menyakitkan di bagian belakang lehernya. Ia digigit ketika lelaki keji itu kembali berubah menjadi monster. Kemarahan yang memuncak membuat lelaki itu berubah liar.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Barangkali esok pagi ia akan ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya melemas perlahan. Ia terkulai lemah. Samar-samar, ia mampu melihat kaligrafinya yang kacau akibat tumpahan tinta. Dan lelaki itu. Serigala yang berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Lelaki tersebut berdiri, sepertinya tengah memandangnya. Akaashi masih bisa mendengar kalimat lelaki serigala itu.

"Panggil namaku kalau kau sudah bangun. Panggil namaku."

 _Kenapa aku harus bangun kalau aku bisa tenang dan terbebas dari kehidupan yang menyakitkan ini?_

 _Lagi pula, aku tidak tahu siapa namamu dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus memanggil namamu._

Akaashi masih mampu melihat keberadaan lelaki tersebut, lelaki yang lantas berjalan menjauh. Sebelum berubah menjadi serigala dan melompat hilang ditelan kegelapan, lelaki itu berkata padanya dengan nada rendah yang dalam.

"Tetsuro. Tetsuro adalah namaku. Dan kita akan kembali berjumpa."

Akaashi kemudian kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Padahal ia mengharapkan kematiannya sendiri. Bukan keabadian yang justru didapatkannya kini.[]

* * *

 **2:01 PM – 27 October 2016**

[ _keterangan_ ]

-likantrof/likan memiliki arti manusia serigala atau monster serigala

-manusia yang terkena gigitan atau cakaran likantrof akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka

-arkuebus atau lebih akrab disebut senapan kopak merupakan perkembangan senjata api pada abad ke-15 sampai abad ke-18. Pernah digunakan pada pertempuran Nigashino di Jepang pada tahun 1575.


End file.
